


槲寄生

by BrokenMesa



Series: 古代人短篇集 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: cp：古代光/爱梅特塞尔克；警告：古代光=那个人=14席5.2剧透（2%）+各种脑洞（98%）
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 古代人短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	槲寄生

“这些树枝是什么？”

哈迪斯挨着门框，抱着手臂，看着他从那个完全猜不透容量上限的大包里摸出各种奇形怪状的树枝，有的还带着枯黄的树叶，还有些带着红白相间的小果实，应该是在包里放了很长时间。

那个人自从加入十四人委员会，承担了外出调查的职责之后，每次远行都会带回一些手信。哪怕离开了委员会之后，这个习惯也没改变，只是这次的看起来比较寒碜。

“哦！你说这个吗？这是我的作品！”脏兮兮的面具下，那家伙露出了一个得意的笑容。

“什么作品？”

“就是我在旅途中弄出来的创造物啊！”

“你创造的？用创造魔法？”哈迪斯难以置信，一口气连问。

那个人点了点头。

创造魔法大概是那个人最不擅长的领域。所以在基本靠创造魔法生存的亚玛乌罗提，他算是另类中的另类。哈迪斯还记得当年在阿尼德罗学院，若不是靠哈迪斯借给他的作业和笔记，加上希斯拉德关键时刻送上的小抄，那个人大概永远也无法通过拉哈布雷亚的那门《创造魔法基础理论与实践》并顺利毕业。

作为爱梅特赛尔克，哈迪斯永远也忘不了在委员会例会间隙，拉哈布雷亚老爷子回忆彼时往事时一脸揶揄的样子。当然，这些都是在身为第十四席的那个人云游四方未出席会议时才有的轻松一刻。

“你什么时候学会了创造魔法？”哈迪斯这下更加好奇。是什么改变了这个对魔法毫无天赋的家伙？

那个人若有所思，“当我发现我无法避免那些生灵受伤的时候吧。”他突然有些伤感起来。“就那样死去实在是太可惜了。”

“为什么不直接使用你的治疗魔法？”哈迪斯反问道，那家伙别的魔法不擅长，只有治疗魔法还算过得去，但是和哈迪斯自己的比起来依然是小巫见大巫。

“我想让他们能拥有不使用魔法也能治疗自己的能力。”他捡起桌面上一根干枯的树枝答道。“‘那一天’快到了，我希望他们也有机会能活下去。”

他们同时沉默了，他们都知道‘那一天’指的是什么。

他望了过来，看向哈迪斯，笑道：“再说，我又不像你，大魔法师，我可不会打个响指就解决问题。”

被恭维的“大魔法师”抬了抬眉毛。“所以你就创造了这种能替代治疗魔法的玩意？”他指着桌上那些烂树枝问道。

“‘替代’？哈哈，那你可真是太抬举我了！一开始我的确想创造有那种功能的植物，但你知道，我不擅长创造魔法，费了半天劲，这东西顶多能镇镇痛，让受伤的生灵能睡个好觉罢了。”

“只有这些？听上去不就是个安慰剂吗？治标不治本。”哈迪斯摊了摊手。

“是啊，不过他们依然很感激创造出这些植物的我。他们似乎认为只要能睡好觉，那些伤痛都能迎刃而解。”

“只不过是延迟罢了，该来的还是会来。他们本来就和我们不一样，他们可没有无穷的生命。”

“不过能带来一时的解脱也不错。”那个人从包里又摸出一堆五颜六色的玻璃瓶。“看，这是那些生灵用这种植物制作出来的药水哦！用来应对不同的伤病，而且配料都很有趣。我很惊讶他们的创造力，真的非常厉害。”他晃了晃一个装着蓝色药水的小圆瓶，“上次被怪物袭击的时候我就是用这个，没过几天伤口就愈合了。是见效最快的一种，但是会让人有点昏昏欲睡……”

“被怪物袭击？”滔滔不绝之中，哈迪斯抓住了差点被那家伙轻而易举就带过的话题。

现如今竟然还有怪物能伤到这家伙？

“嗯，怎么说呢，是一种夜晚才出现的怪物，它会在你睡着的时候偷袭你，体型不是很大，但是还是挺吓人的，动作很快，唾液还有毒……”那个人注意到哈迪斯的脸色越来越难看。“别担心，我最后还是把它解决了。”

“新的种类吗？”哈迪斯缓缓走了过来。

“是的，我问过希斯拉德，他那里没有任何档案，应该是最近新生成的。我只杀死了一只，但感觉应该还有不少。”

“有没有发现它的弱点？”哈迪斯一边问一边走到友人身边，他抬起手，拂去了他的兜帽，解开了那家伙的白色面具。

“它们怕光。”那家伙说道，他仿佛预料到哈迪斯的动作，依然微笑着，没有躲开。“我用了一些烟花。你相信吗？哈迪斯，它们害怕烟花！”

“那你脸上这伤是烟花炸的？”

“啊，稍微用多了一点。”

“稍微？”哈迪斯伸手想去摸他已经结了痂的左眼角，那是他眼周唯一还称得上完整的皮肤。其他地方全是烧伤引发的溃烂，有的地方烂到都能看到里面的肌肉组织，散发着那种树枝的味道。那家伙依然一动不动，连蓝色的眼珠都没转。就仿佛……

“你看不到了吧？”

那家伙屏住呼吸，随即叹了口气：“果然还是瞒不过你。”

那当然，如果不是受这么重的伤，你也不可能这么快就跑回来找我——哈迪斯差点想说出这句，但是他最后只是叹了口气：

“坐下。”

那家伙坐回了椅子上，一本正经的样子宛若刚入学阿尼德罗学院的一年级生，全然没有当初在委员会例会上舌战众人的气势。

“所以你能治好？”这个家伙把脸转向哈迪斯的方向。

“那当然，你以为我是谁？”对那个人发出的疑问以及语气中难掩的惊讶，哈迪斯有些莫名恼火。那一刻他突然意识到，这家伙从不质疑他的本事，他只是快要放弃治愈的希望而已。是啊，这家伙竟然也有放弃希望的时候。

正如这家伙所称赞的那样，哈迪斯打了个响指，变出了所有治疗需要的器材。

听到熟悉的响指，那个人莞尔。“真不愧是大魔法师。”

“现在你可以讲讲你是怎么找到回来的路的。我对此很好奇。”哈迪斯套上了手套。

※※※

治疗过程持续了四个小时，虽然放话的时候一脸轻松，但复原与清除毒素的过程比哈迪斯想象中要难得多，当哈迪斯终于进入收尾工作，为那家伙缠绷带的时候，魔力的大量流失让他的双手不停地抖。

“你需要喝水。”那个人虽然什么都看不到，但他依然察觉到了哈迪斯的疲惫。他扶住那只帮自己包扎的手，说：“休息一下吧。剩下的我自己来。”他说着就去拿哈迪斯手上的剩下的绷带。

“我没事，就快……”哈迪斯没话还没说完，也未来得及松手，突然眼前模糊一片，就失去了平衡。眼看就要倒在身后的桌子上，一直坐着的家伙立刻起身，身后的椅子发出一声不怎么悦耳的声响，他一把拽过哈迪斯的手臂，另一只手钳住他的腰，这才免于让爱梅特赛尔克大人直接瘫坐在地上的尴尬场面。

哈迪斯视野还没恢复，只感受到腰间那有力的手臂稳稳地托着他，那家伙的炽热的体温透过层层布料也传导了过来。除此之外，他还能闻到那家伙身上一股陌生的味道，他以前从未在这家伙身上闻到过，既不是血腥，也不是汗水，那大概就是用“神奇小树枝”做出来的药水了。看在真理的份上，他到底用了多少？哈迪斯恍惚地在脑海中嘟囔着。

“哈迪斯？哈迪斯！你还好吗？”他听见那家伙焦急的声音从头顶传来。

“唔。我没事。”他试图重新站稳。

“你需要休息。不然希斯拉德要对付两个病号了。”他坚持扶着哈迪斯坐到另一张椅子上。

“希斯拉德巴不得有这种机会能翘班。”哈迪斯扶着额头喃喃道。

那个人笑了起来。他又不知从哪里摸出一瓶药水。

“试试这个。他们称之为‘以太药’，可以补充一些魔力。”

哈迪斯盯着那个格外精致的小玻璃瓶，他叹了口气，接过了这份小小的谢礼。

他喝下去的时候，那家伙就守在一旁，虽然视线被绷带遮掩，但哈迪斯仍然能感受到对面的全神贯注。

“有用吗？”

“聊胜于无。”哈迪斯的确感受到舌尖一丝魔力，这魔力很微弱，起初哈迪斯以为是那家伙自己灌注的魔力，但这魔力的属性明显和那家伙自己的不同，是原料本身自带的魔力，然而，这与哈迪斯在治疗过程中流失的魔力比起来确实杯水车薪。

“味道还行。”哈迪斯最终评价道。

“我在里面加了一些你喜欢的水果味。”那家伙看起来格外高兴。“如果你喜欢，我下次多做一点。”

“你知道魔力的恢复有两种途径，一种是时间，一种是他人传递，都比这快很多。”哈迪斯把那个精致的小瓶子放在桌上。

“我知道，哈迪斯。我只是希望，如果我哪天不在而你又需要的时候，可以派得上用场。”

哈迪斯摇了摇头，这人总是爱做这样毫无意义的情景假设。“你多虑了，我自己会注意，又不是像你一样傻乎乎的什么都要冲在最前面。而且说实话，大冒险家，大多数时候你都不在亚玛乌罗提，你在委员会的时候不也是——”

哈迪斯忽然噤声，他又想起了那件事，那场噩梦。

该死，他不应该提这件事。

然而，那个人歪了歪头。“是吗？”他仿佛没注意到哈迪斯那突兀的沉默。“你自己会注意？”

哈迪斯脸有些热。

那家伙说得没错。作为把魔力用到站都站不稳的人，确实没啥说服力。

但这家伙又从包里摸出另外两瓶，“我先把做好的送给你，你就当饮料喝吧，我自己也用不上。”

哈迪斯终究还是收下了。

※※※

虽然一路上，哈迪斯都在试图表达自己的抗议，但这家伙还是扶着他上楼，把他送进了卧室。动作行云流水，毫不含糊，仿佛他已经恢复了视力。直到哈迪斯在床上躺下，看到了他双眼蒙上的绷带，才意识到：

“你……还是睡沙发？”

“是啊。”

“那你怎么下楼？能找到楼梯？”

然后哈迪斯就听到那家伙“不用担心这里我很熟”还没说完，就在楼梯上摔了一跤，发出了“嘶”得抽气声。

“喂，你没事吧？”

“我没事，我很好。晚安！”楼下传来了回应声。

这家伙每次回来都是睡哈迪斯的沙发。尽管当初作为十四人委员会的成员，本来有机会分到一个体面的宿舍，只是被这家伙断然拒绝，理由是他的职责是在外调查，不需要住所，回来的话，找地方借住几天就够了。

当然，这个蹭住的对象自然就是哈迪斯了。

虽然希斯拉德也主动提出过可以提供住宿，但是他的房子里堆满了各种不明创造物，确实不是个整顿休息的好地方——你永远不知道晚上会被什么声音吵醒。

哈迪斯把那家伙为他掖好的被子裹得更紧了。

他确实累了，他只想睡觉。

※※※

他又梦见了那家伙宣布离开委员会的那一天。喧闹的议事厅里，台上，那家伙目光炯炯，台下，嘲笑、质疑、责难的声音此起彼伏。

“太天真了！”

“一切都是你的空想罢了。”

“在这个时候脱离委员会，你害怕了吗？”

“你这就是叛逃！”

“他是叛徒!”

“叛徒！”

“叛徒！”

……

声浪从四面八方涌向中央，吞没了那个人，哈迪斯看不清是谁在说话。他站起身，就像之前无数次在相似的梦里一样，想要为他的朋友辩护。然而他的辩护被人群的激愤彻底淹没。

再一次，他把手伸向那个黯然离场的背影，他想喊他的名字，却喊不出任何声音，他想去追，可他怎么也追不上……

※※※

哈迪斯睡着了，那股亲切、强大而沉静的魔力渐渐平息了下来。

他并没有在沙发上躺下，而是简单收拾了一下自己的东西，随后一直坐着，等待着。

果然，门外又来了客人。

他庆幸自己在那杯“饮料”里加入了一丝催眠的成分，效果相当好，楼上的人睡得很香，没有被这急促的敲门声吵醒。

他打开门，眼睛虽然被蒙着，但他仍然能从气息判断有五个人。

“真不愧是巡查队。消息还挺灵通！”

“比不上你，你似乎料到我们会来。”

“当然，毕竟我现在是‘叛逃者’，我还是很有自知之明。不过，对于一个伤员来说，你们派的人也太多了点。”

巡查队的成员们对这嘲讽不为所动。

“我们必须请你谈谈。”

“没问题，但是请给我——三分钟？可以吧？”

※※※

哈迪斯早上醒来时，浑身都在冒冷汗。他从一个噩梦中惊醒，然而内容早已模糊，只有恐惧残存。他试着呼唤了某个沙发客的名字，但是没有得到回应。

他再次呼唤了一次，依然没有任何回应。

他的魔力也没有感受到那个灵魂。

他去哪了？

连招呼都不打一声？

他立刻从床上起身，发现客厅里收拾得干干净净，如果不是餐桌上放的一大堆“以太药”，哈迪斯都快以为昨天的事情都是一场梦。

他的脑袋依然因为昨晚魔力透支而有些晕乎，虽然头疼已经缓解了不少，但是他还是打开了一瓶“以太药”。

然后他便看见了压在一瓶药下的字条：

_早上好！_

_谢谢你！_

_早餐在厨房里，有点匆忙，抱歉。_

_巡查队找我。_

虽然没有署名，但是哈迪斯一眼就能认出这歪歪扭扭的字迹。

※※※

“希斯拉德？希斯拉德！”

“啊！爱梅特赛尔克！别来无恙啊？”创造管理局局长从他被文件堆得满满当当的办公桌后面探出半颗脑袋。“我听说我们的大冒险家回来了。”

“‘听说’？你不是应该第一个知道吗？”

“别吃醋嘛，我的确是第一个知道他受伤的人，但我不是第一个知道他回来的人。”希斯拉德笑着耸了耸肩，“你们昨晚怎么样？开心吗？”

哈迪斯此刻毫无回应这恶劣玩笑的心情：

“是你告诉巡查队的？”

“什么？”

“巡查队。他们来了。”

“巡查队怎么会……等等，你怀疑我告诉他们的吗？”

“除了你和我，还能有谁知道？！”

“等一下，冷静，你得冷静。我亲爱的朋友。他的名字上了清单，每个看到他的人都可能去告发。”希斯拉德顿了顿，强调道：“‘除了你和我’。”

哈迪斯长舒一口气，他浑身脱力一般瘫倒在局长办公桌前的沙发椅里。天花板那盏华丽的大吊灯晃得他头晕眼花。

“看在真理的份上，你竟然怀疑我。这可真——”希斯拉德斟酌了一下用词，“——令人难过。”

“抱歉，希斯拉德，我想我有点累。”

“是啊，看得出来。你用了时间魔法吧，最难的那种。说实话，我不太赞成你使用那个，我知道他的蓝眼睛确实很迷人，可是，如果时间戳出了任何细小的问题都有可能……”

哈迪斯打断道：“可他的眼睛已经没救了。我只能尝试这种方法，我想不到别的方法了。”

希斯拉德也陷入了沉默。

“真是讽刺，我们虽然有无尽的寿命，但是逆转时间对我们来说却这么难。”哈迪斯看着天花板喃喃着。

“你感觉怎么样？”希斯拉德关心道。

“我？我没事。”

“我的朋友，你看起来可不像没事。多请几天假吧。我会帮你看着那个人的。”

“你能看到他？”原本精神不振的哈迪斯听到好友的话又找回了元气。

“是啊。他还在巡查队那里，应该没什么事。依然还是那么光芒四射。”

“你怎么还能看到他？巡查队不是屏蔽了……”哈迪斯恍然大悟：“你留了一手？”

希斯拉德咧开嘴，坏笑道：“那当然，我可是创造管理局的局长，那个屏蔽装置的原型是我当年的期末作业，我当然要留一手。更何况，我还在等着他的灾厄调查报告呢！”

※※※

等到哈迪斯离开创造管理局，希斯拉德才从办公桌后面走了出来，此刻他才感觉到后背早已被冷汗浸透。他面向办公室堆满了档案袋的那个角落，挥了挥手。

一个人影凭空出现，一身风尘仆仆的黑袍，背着一个同样脏兮兮的大包，他没有戴兜帽，乱糟糟的棕发就这样露在外面，他也没有戴亚玛乌罗提市民标志性的面具，恢复正常的蓝眼睛里写满了兴奋和惊讶：

“不得不说，你这隐身魔法太厉害了！”

“我也是第一次尝试对人用。没想到效果这么好。巡查队的看守没发现就算了，没想到连我们的朋友也没发现。”

毕竟这魔法仅能屏蔽视觉，其他的感官照理来说并不会受到影响。

“也许他确实太累了。”那家伙推断道。

也许他只是不愿相信我会骗他。希斯拉德望着办公室门的方向若有所思。

“抱歉，希斯拉德。下次不会再让你为我冒险了，也不会再让你撒谎。”他的朋友似乎猜出了他没说出来的话。这家伙虽然人前总是大大咧咧，但熟悉他的人都知道他其实心思缜密。

“不用道歉啦，和你的经历比起来，这又算得了什么呢？”希斯拉德摊了摊手。“只可惜没法教你用，不然你回来也不会有这么多波折。”

“行了行了，我知道自己魔法不行，不用再提醒我了。”那人露出一副“饶了我吧”的表情，他也坐到了刚刚哈迪斯坐过的沙发椅上。

“所以，报告怎么样？”

他突然话锋一转，让希斯拉德有些措手不及。

“什么怎么样？”

“我的方案啊！既可以拯救世界，又不用牺牲那么多人！”

希斯拉德也坐回他的办公椅里。他想了想如何开口，随即深吸一口气，说道：

“我知道，你一直在寻找两全其美的方法，而这次的方案比你之前告诉我的任何一种都更有建设性。”

希斯拉德感觉自己又开始用那种创造管理局局长的语调了，他讨厌这样，尤其是面对自己的好友满心期待的目光时。

“然而，我仍然不觉得委员会会认可。”

听到这话，他的朋友的表情果然僵硬了。

“风险太大，如果失败，整个世界都会瞬间完蛋。我们没有人能活下来。”

“可是我们把命运交给一个构想出来的救世主不是一样吗？你我都知道所谓的‘概念’有多么不堪一击，如果召唤的时候出现任何杂念……”

“我知道。所以委员会才决定由委员会成员来实施。他们是最优秀的。”

那家伙愣住了，他显然还不知道：

“什么时候决定的？”

“就在你回来的前一天。哈迪斯没有和你说吗？”

“没有。”

“的确是他的风格。”希斯拉德笑了笑。

“他也投了赞成？”

“是的。”

那家伙苦笑一声，也重复道：“的确是他的风格。”

“哈迪斯他……会死吗？”

“从我目前得知的信息而言，这你倒不用担心，毕竟冥界之力是召唤必须要素之一，拉哈布雷亚他们一定不会让他牺牲。”

“呼——那就好。”

“你呢？”希斯拉德问，“距离那一天——”他看了一眼桌面的日历，“——只剩十天了。你打算怎么办？”

“我能怎么办？我什么都没能帮上。”

这是希斯拉德第一次见到他的这位朋友露出如此痛苦的表情，他垂着头，盯着地面。甚至连灵魂的颜色都没有那么明亮了。

“胡说。你是最早警告我们的人。你是英雄。”

那家伙摇摇头，道：“我不是什么‘英雄’，我只是个发现了真相的人罢了。”

“你公布了真相。没有你，我们可能根本没有任何准备。”

那个人紧锁的眉头终于有了些许舒缓：“谢谢你，希斯拉德。不过‘英雄’的称号还是留给那些为了拯救星球而牺牲的人吧。”他又露出了苦笑：“眼下，我只不过是一个还在挣扎的叛逃者罢了。”

※※※

哈迪斯确信自己听到了熟悉的敲门声，但是开门的时候他什么也没看到，至少，用眼睛看不到。

可他还是认出了这个看不见的家伙，甚至不需要动用检视灵魂的力量。因为他闻到了那种“神奇小树枝”的味道。

只是名字还没叫出来，他便感觉自己落入一个温暖的怀抱里。

谁也没有说话，也不需要说话。

哈迪斯想，在其他人看来，他大概是个在自己家门口发呆的傻子。可他不在乎。

直到他感觉到有什么东西落在他的肩头。

是眼泪。

哈迪斯上次看到这家伙哭，好像还是在阿尼德罗的毕业典礼上——那时候这家伙不敢相信自己竟然真的毕业了。

“你的眼睛……”他尽量压低了声音，小声问：“还不舒服？”

那人在他肩头摇了摇头。

“我很好，谢谢。”他的声音有些沙哑，“你呢？”

“我也很好。”

“我是来道别的。”

“我知道。”

“亚玛乌罗提已经不需要我了。”

哈迪斯一愣，他眨了眨眼，小声道：“别听巡查队的人瞎说——”

“不过我不会放弃的。只要我还活着，就会一直寻找下去，直到时间尽头。”

哈迪斯感觉自己笑了起来，他拍了拍那人的背。

“我相信你。”他说。

我会永远相信你。他想。

FIN.

20200223

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来只想写三千字封顶的治愈小甜饼，结果被5.2刺激了，篇幅直接翻了倍。可能之后都不会再写原作设定的古代组了，感觉会被主线打脸。  
> 一开始写是因为看了本《古希腊男神考》，详细的内容不多说，我只记得活人如果要平安穿过冥界，得带着槲寄生，这玩意在西幻设定里面很常见，FF14很多药品的原料都有（感谢部队生产大佬的情报），然后就想着以此为主题写篇Hurt&Comfort的小甜饼。结果我果然很不擅长，真的和挤牙膏似的，从国服5.0通关到国际服5.2之前也没成稿（当然也有社畜的原因），与此同时我看到了十七太太的《My new old friend》，啊，写得太好了，太香了，反反复复看了好多遍，就好像卖女孩的小火柴一样，在寒冬中找到了一丝温暖，于是这篇便长了草。  
> 直到5.2，我发现之前和群友讨论的脑洞似乎都被证实了，就好像摸到了仙人彩一样兴奋，于是我重新翻开了快要烂在硬盘里的这篇，决定加一些关于古代人的脑洞，和之前的相机系列一样，算是后续吧。再加上光初代的粮确实很少，也算是给这个西皮添砖加瓦了（真的，太饿了，饿疯了）。


End file.
